


The Travler

by Eun_writes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, please don't read this if your not from the discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eun_writes/pseuds/Eun_writes
Summary: A new character appears. Who are they and what do they want?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 5





	The Travler

**Author's Note:**

> lol just join the server and got sucked into the wacky rp thing. I'm writing this at 4:37 am and I don't why. Its only a short drabble but it's a thing.

There were stories, many stories, of a city full of wars and revolutions. It was a curious place, intriguing and mysterious. It was one she knew nothing about despite the many whispers and rumors of the war-torn city, of the tyrannical leaders and chaotic revolutionaries. Even with these unsettling details and frightening rumors, she continued her journey. Marching through snowy tundras and lush forests until she reached her destination, the City of Christin.

Climbing up the hill as the morning sun's rays painted over the land in a golden glow, a traveler looked over the land. It was normal, nothing like the rumors of a destroyed ruined city she had in mind. Nothing like the blood-soaked streets and buildings that were whispered about in the back of taverns. However, not all things are usually what they seem to be. She had learned that fact through her travels, it was why she even traveled. To uncover the truth of things was her way of life. To discover the hidden stories of the world. To see the hidden messages through gestures and physical items where words failed. To hear the unspoken words when they could've been used.

The traveler steeled her nerves and took a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she took a moment to enjoy the warmth of the morning sun jokingly wondering if this was her last moment of peace. Opening her eyes, she started her trek down the steep hill traveling towards where, what she hoped, a new story was waiting for her to uncover.

~~Little did she know that would be her last moment of peace for a while.~~

~~She now wishes she had never ignored the rumors and whispers.~~

~~She wishes she wasn't so naive, she wishes she could go back.~~

Amidst the sea of people a new character appears, what will their story be? Who will they choose? What will they do? Who will they trust? ~~Who will they lose~~? How far are they willing to go to uncover the truth of it all? ~~How many will they mourn?~~ Their story starts here. ~~Maybe it shouldn't have.~~


End file.
